Unconditionally
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: This is the story that I submitted in the 'Days of fifty challenge' by the Sisterhood group. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! This story has 6 chapters and I will be posting them on here. THE FINAL CHAPTER has been posted, you all! (Today Tuesday 24th of April. :)
1. Unconditionally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Unconditionally**

 **Chapter 1**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

At the moment, Ana was looking at her own reflection in the mirror. She knew it was still early, but had gotten out of bed anyway.

'What time was it?' she wondered, and threw a quick glance at the clock on the wall.

"Crap! So early..." were the words that tumbled from her pink lips.

It was 4:48 AM to be exact, however she was wide awake, and unable to sleep again. The night before, she had been tossing and turning, thinking about everything that she'd been through and what lay ahead of her.

While watching every inch of her own face, and thinking about her past, a huge lump had formed in her throat.

Her wedding dress was beautiful and everything else was perfect.

Perfect and neat, just like her fiance. Yup, today was the big day. Ana was going to get married today...

Her husband to be was a good man and he made her happy.

But was she though? Was she... happy?

"Yes, I am" Ana tried to convince herself, but was failing miserably.

If she was happy, then why in the hell couldn't she stop thinking about someone else?

As a sigh escaped her lips, she got up from her chair and pulled a shoebox out under her bed. As the small object glided on her finger, she decided to move on from him, so she put it back where it had been for years now.

Could she though? Could she move on without him?

He was the one who had asked her to leave! He was the one who gave up on the two of them! Not the other way around... She had cried enough tears for him to last a lifetime.

Ana tried to hold herself together, but it was so fucking hard.

While attempting to convince herself that she indeed was able to move on from him, Ana said aloud." Jeremy is a good man and I love him. He is my future, and Christian is my past…"

While a tear escaped her eye, she grabbed Christian's note, the last thing she ever received from him. As her mind brought her back in time, Ana felt her heart bleed all over again.

Every. single. time.

And even though it's been years ago, it still hurt like hell, the pain so gut-wrenching and unbearable. How long has it been since she had seen him last?

Four years, eleven months, three weeks and five days to be exact.

While mentally slapping herself, Ana grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. As she looked out the huge window, she noticed that it was still dark outside. It was too early for a bath, but she needed it right now.

So, Ana got her bathtub ready and sank carefully into it. The warm water and sweet aroma, was slowly relaxing her body and mind. However, her hands were shaking at the moment.

Why? Because she couldn't help but think of him and her together in a bathtub...

Him who? Well, Christian of course.

Fuck! Why can't she get over him?!

Even though she hadn't seen or heard from him in a very long time, he still had this effect on her. He used to be the man she loved unconditionally, the man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. However, that was then. The past...

Can she not get that through her thick, stubborn head?!

He was then, and Jeremy is the now.

Her husband-to-be knew she and Christian were an item in the past, but Ana refused to tell him about it.

It was that simple. Once he had asked about her old flames, but she avoided the question. And after that, Jeremy didn't press the matter any further and let that topic go.

As her eyes fluttered shut, Ana contemplated if she should go see Christian one last time. Just one time, so she could say goodbye properly and move on with her life…

xxx

At the moment Christian was lying on the couch in the study, a pillow covering his face. The light of the sun lit up the room, forcing him to wake up.

This morning he had taken a shower, after going for a run at exactly 4:48 AM. He had fallen asleep on the couch the night before and hadn't turned off the monitor of his computer in the spacious study.

When he returned from his run and had taken a shower, he finally turned it off and took a seat on his comfortable couch.

His mind automatically drifted to something in particular. No... not something, but someone to be exact. For almost five years, his mind was consumed by only her. It was like his mind, his whole being, didn't want to let go of her...

Like it didn't want him to rest, it didn't want him to move on from her.

During the day, when Christian was awake, she was all he could think about. And even during the night, when he was in deep slumber, she still was the center of his attention. He'd been dreaming about her. Even though he hadn't seen her up close in years, he had been seeing her in his dreams. Every fucking night... for almost five years now.

As his eyes fluttered shut, Christian tried to remember her. Well, it wasn't difficult at all...

His memories of her were so vivid, making his heart contract in his chest and ache tremendously, while he gasped for air.

It's been almost five years and still it was like he was able to smell her, feel her, hear her, taste her lips… He couldn't and wouldn't forget her, even if he tried. Every detail of her face was embedded into his mind, her scent, the feel of her skin onto his, and most importantly the feel of her lips on his.

Ohhh, her lips. Ana's precious lips were absolutely succulent, and were like magic to him.

Why? Because the second her lips touched his, Christian knew and felt that he was home...

Ana...

He heard about her wedding from Mia.

That particular day, when he heard the news, Christian had rearranged his living room and in the process had scared the living hell out of his own sister.

Yes, he was the one who had told Ana to go lead a normal life, because he wasn't able to give her everything that she deserved. All that he could give her at the time was pain and sorrow...

Things Ana did not deserve...

"Mr. Grey?"

Christian was taken out of his thoughts by a voice. It was Taylor.

"There is someone here to see you, Mr. Grey" he heard the head of his security detail say.

Christian let out a deep breath, and cleared his throat." I'm not in the mood for visitors, Taylor... tell the person to leave now!" he ordered, while glaring up at him.

In response, Taylor gave his boss an uncomfortable look and cleared his throat." Sir, I'm one hundred percent sure that you would like to see this person"

"Well, who the hell is it, Taylor?!" he growled, while throwing a deadly glare at the man." Speak up!"

"It's Miss Anastasia Steele, Mr. Grey... I will escort her here" Taylor announced and disappeared from the study.

While looking extremely baffled, Christian instantly got up from the couch.

"It was her big day today.. What is she doing here?!" were the words that tumbled from his lips at that very moment.

His adrenaline immediately increased, his heart beating faster, his breathing becoming shallow. As he heard the tapping of her heels, Christian began to panic like a mad man!

Fuck... what should he do?!

Christian wasn't sure if he could handle seeing her.

'I bet she still looks amazing.' were the words that swirled around his head at that moment.

He so wanted to run away right now, but the closer she got, the crazier his senses reacted and the more he wanted to see her gorgeous face.

At this point, his heart rate increased exponentially, his body trembling slightly…

After a few seconds, when the tapping of heels came to a halt, he felt as if the room had caught fire...

He realized then that she was on the other side of the door, only 1 ¾ inch wood separating Ana from him... Fuck.

She was so close and yet so far.

Christian took deep breaths and leaned on the door, knowing that she was on the other side of it. He assumed that she wasn't sure if she should knock or not, because Ana has been standing at his door for a little while.

Maybe she will change her mind. Will she? And more importantly, will she leave?

When those questions swirled around Christian's head, he all of a sudden heard a soft knock, his mind instantly going on overdrive...

For a split second, he thought about not opening the door.

However, he was so tempted. His mind told him no, but his body and heart were saying: yes, you desperately want to see her up close... even if it was just for a couple of seconds.

The moment he opened the door, Christian was hit by her scent, almost knocking him off of his feet. She smelled of vanilla and Jasmin... his favorite scent in the whole wide world.

And when his gray eyes locked onto her blue ones, his heart exploded inside his chest.

It was her; his Ana...

She looked more beautiful than when he had last seen her. Her hair was a lot longer and her cheeks were flushed.

Ana looked breathtakingly beautiful!

The second their eyes met, it was like Ana froze for a second.

As Christian watched Ana , it seemed like she wanted to turn around and walk away!

He held in his breath, and waited for her reaction. What will she do next?!

Ana let out a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She was standing right in front of him, up close and personal.

But still, he nor she had spoken one single word.

His heart was beating so fast, he thought it was going to explode.

As she took in all the features of his face, Ana felt a tug at her heart.

The way he was looking at her, made her heart thump wildly against her chest, the feeling overwhelming.

Gazing into her gorgeous, blue eyes, the memories came rushing through his mind, making him suck in air desperately. She smelled just like he remembered and was just as beautiful...

The only thing he wanted to do was to take Ana in his arms. He desperately wanted to hold her tightly and kiss her senselessly.

What he felt for her still, was almost too overwhelming.

Ana looked at him with those pretty, bright eyes of hers, making him grab the frame of the door for support.

As Christian continued to watch her, he noticed a look on her gorgeous face.

Was it regret? Despair? He wasn't sure...

They stood there, motionless, locking eyes, still not a single word leaving his or her lips.

But then she finally had the courage and whispered." Christian..."

His heart jumped up, as he heard her voice for the first time after all those years.

He responded by clearing his throat and stood firmly, his eyes locked onto hers. "Hi Ana."

* * *

 **Note: Thank you so much for reading, you all.**

This story is complete, and this is the first of six chapters.


	2. Explain yourself!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Explain yourself!**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

At the moment, Ana was sitting on his couch. She nervously played with her hair, not able to sit still. Christian walked over to her with two drinks in his hands. While doing so, he observed Ana and couldn't help to think how it was possible for her to be more beautiful than before...

God... such a beauty. 'How the fuck did I ever let her go?!' were the words that swirled around his head, while mentally clobbering himself.

He felt so damn stupid about it. It was the biggest fucking mistake of his life!

Ana nervously tugged at the strap of her bag at one point, looking around the spacious living room...

Christian was able to smell the shampoo she had used and had the urge to brush that lock that was in her face right now. His fingers ached touching her soft, silky locks.

"Here you go, Ana" he said, and handed one of the glasses over to her.

"Thank you" She replied, while avoiding his gaze, her heart beating 100 miles an hour.

Christian had taken a seat in a chair, and took a swig from his own drink.

Taking a sip from her glass, Ana's mind went on overdrive. They both haven't said much since she came to his place, the both of them too afraid and nervous.

She was still avoiding eye contact, so Christian looked at her, trying to catch Ana's gaze, his heart almost beating out of his chest. He saw that she was contemplating what to say.

"What are you doing here, Ana? Today is your wedding day, right?" he asked, his voice trembling, struggling to process his own words.

She looked up and locked eyes with him... Finally! "I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing here, okay?" she said aloud, almost shouting, and then closed her eyes, while letting out a deep breath.

Christian saw that she was struggling with her feelings. That she was fighting to prevent her tears from rolling down her cheeks...

He never wanted to cause her any pain... he truly did not.

However, right now pain was all he saw in her gorgeous blue eyes...

God! He wanted so bad to wrap his arms around her and keep her safe from harm. But then he remembered that she was the one who had moved on. She was the one who was going to get married with someone else! Looking at her ring finger and seeing the huge rock on it, didn't help the situation at all.

That diamond was huge! He immediately felt a gut wrenching pain in his heart, and jealousy… Why did she love another?!

Why was she loved by someone else?! Why wasn't she his girl anymore?!

Christian was angry at himself for letting Ana go, and selfishly decided to take it out on her. "So, uhum… if you don't know what you're doing here. Don't you think it would be a good idea, if you leave?!" he demanded, while glaring at her.

Oh no, he didn't... Hearing those words, made Ana snap!

She got up, and took two steps towards him. He was still sitting, while she towered over him."You wanna know what I'm doing here?! You really wanna know?" she hissed, her chest heaving from anger, while tears pooled in her gorgeous eyes.

The way she was standing with her hands on her hips and her cheeks all flushed from anger, made his heart explode inside his chest, aching for her like never before...

Christian knew he still **wanted** her. He still **loved** her, and that he never stopped.

His eyes automatically locked onto her pink, plump lips, giving him the urge to touch those and feel them against his own... like years ago.

However, he ordered himself to keep it together. 'Keep your emotions in check, you fool!' he scolded himself mentally, and reminded himself that she was engaged with another man!

Christian took a deep breath, and gave her an expressionless look. "Yes, I would like to know what you are doing here, Ana... please enlighten me." He responded, the tone of his voice so cold it would put the coldest winter to shame.

"I came here to get some answers. I want to move on from you. But I can't do that without knowing some things, Christian." Ana replied, while throwing daggers with her eyes at him." You clearly don't want anything to do with me. But before I go, I demand an explanation from you. I demand why almost 5 years ago, you left me a **shitty** note without any explanation and disappeared from the face of the earth!"

She was so angry that her whole body shook. Christian also got up, and looked her straight in the eyes.

God! It hurt him to be reminded of why he left. He responded by closing his eyes for a moment and said." I don't owe you anything, Ana... And besides, **_you_ **are the one who has already moved on. You're the one getting married, not me. So I don't get why you need to open up old wounds!"

Ana stood there in front of him, unable to comprehend what he just said to her... she couldn't fucking believe her own ears!

And she was outraged...

Ana got all up in his face, leaving just a few inches between them." **_You_ **were the one…" she began, but her throat closed up. Closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, Ana attempted to calm down a bit." You were the one who left, Christian! You left me! R'member?! Why?! Do you know h... how much you've hurt me? Well, DO YOU?!"

At this point Ana was unable to hold back her tears anymore. So, she let them flow…

Seeing her like that, hearing her gut-wrenching words, made Christian's heart bleed.

A tear rolled down his cheek, while he tried to reach out to her, but Ana avoided it and took a few steps back.

"No, no! You don't get to touch me, you jerk! I.. I moved heaven and earth trying to find you! Do you know how many sleepless nights I had to endure?" she shouted, while the tears spilled from her pretty eyes." Do you? Huh?"

Christian desperately wanted to explain, but the words refused to leave his lips. He didn't want her to marry someone else, but he couldn't be selfish.

No... not with her. Ana's happiness was the most important thing to him. Even if it meant that she was happy with someone else, that he should let her go...

"Please, Ana. Let it go... You, go marry Jeremy Blake. He's a good guy." he said, while feeling as if his heart was being ripped open from his chest." Go… go have a normal life. A good life, one that you deserve. Go marry the man you love."

At this point Ana got only angrier! She took three steps towards him and began poking him on his chest... hard, very hard!

"No, no! No! I will not leave this place until I get an explanation from you, Christian Grey! I have the right to know and I demand to know!" she exclaimed, while breathing hard, her hand resting on his chest at a certain point.

Ana wanted to pull her hand back , but didn't have the strength to do so. So she left it right there; on his chest. His warm chest... that familiar chest.

The one she had lied on so many times before... the chest she used to caress and kiss and...

Christian knew that he had to let her go, but it was so fucking difficult to do so. The feel of her soft hand on his chest, drove him mad with love and want... He desperately wanted to grab her delicate hand and take her in his arms. He desperately wanted to tell her how much he missed her and tell her that he couldn't forget her, that he couldn't live without her, but… but he knew better.

He had to let his Ana go.

"Please go, Ana..." He begged, while tears pooled in his gray eyes.

She shook her head furiously and said."No."

Ana knew that there was no turning back now. She was furious at Christian, but seeing him again made her realize that she never loved Jeremy. She cared for him, but she **never** was in love with him...

It dawned on her that the man she **loved** was standing with her in the room at the moment. Ana could and would never stop loving him, even if she tried. Her heart always belonged to him and only him... to Christian Grey...

"Explain yourself!" she demanded, her eyes locked onto his." Tell me why you disappeared five years ago!"

Christian looked at Ana and saw determination in her blue, sparkling eyes.

He knew how stubborn she could be, and that he really had no choice then to explain everything to her. So, he decided to tell her everything.

"Okay, I will give you an explanation, Ana." he replied, his voice trembling slightly." I'll tell you why I _had_ to disappear. But you have to promise me that after you know the truth, that you will go back to your future husband and never come back here. Do you promise?"

Ana let out a deep breath, and cleared her throat. "I promise." She lied.

* * *

 ** _Note: Thank you so much for reading, you all!_**

Hope you like. ;)

What do you think? ( This story has 6 chapters )

Leave me a review, short or long?

(They inspire me... *hint hint* )

Till the next one,

xoxo

J


	3. She doesn't need to know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

 **This picks up right after what happened in chap 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **She doesn't need to know**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 **IMPORTANT Note:**

 **I was inspired to write this chapter, because of the TV show 'Containment'... This chapter is a little bit based upon that TV series.**

 **xxx**

 _You will go back to your future husband and never come back here. Do you promise?"_

 _Ana let out a deep breath, and cleared her throat. "I promise." She lied._

Christian then nodded, and they both took a seat. He took a deep breath, while Ana observed him, and that's when he started with his explanation.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 ** _-Five years ago-_**

 _It was a little after six in the afternoon, and yet Christian was still full of energy. Usually on Saturdays, he would take a little nap around 5 PM, but not today..._

 _No, today he didn't feel tired. Instead, he felt like he could take on the world. T_ _he reason for it?_

 _Christian was too excited about giving Ana something special and it had kept him up for two nights straight. He was planning on giving it to her on their three year anniversary, as boyfriend and girlfriend._

 _Just the thought of Ana, made his stomach do delicious somersaults, the feeling incredible!_

 _At the moment Christian was sitting behind his desk in the study, and admired the engagement ring, when he all of a sudden heard a loud banging on the door._

 _"What the fuck?" he said, and got up from his seat._

 _He was just about to see who had disturbed him, when the door of the study flew open, and Christian saw four people in bio-hazard suits walk inside._

 _"What the hell is going on here?" he shouted, while glaring at the strangers." Get the fuck out of my house!"_

 _Christian was beyond pissed, and grabbed his phone, wondering how these people got inside the mansion._

 _Where the hell is Sawyer?_

 _But before he could call anyone, one of the four people in white bio-hazard suits, held his hand up." Mr. Grey... do not make any calls" the man told him." We will explain."_

 _"Fine... who the fuck are you people?" he questioned._

 _"Two of us are from the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (the_ _CDC), and the other two are Police officers from the Seattle Police Department, Mr. Grey."_

 _Christian furrowed his brows, and shook his head." CDC?! What the fuck are people from the CDC doing here in my home?" he shouted." What's wrong?"_

 _"Sir, we will explain it all to you. But first we need you to come with us." the man said calmly._

 _Christian refused of course, and dialed Taylor's number._

 _However, before he could talk to Taylor, Christian saw how two of the four people stormed towards him._

 _'Fuck... are they the Police?' he thought in a flash._

 _"Sleep tight." Christian heard one of the two men say, and after just a couple of seconds it went dark before his very eyes._

 _"Ana..." was the last word that tumbled from his lips, her beautiful face embedded into his mind._

 ** _~ 24 Hours later ~_**

 _While his eyes fluttered open, Christian attempted to get up, but immediately lied back down, because he felt very drowsy._

 _After the first attempt, he gathered his strength and went for the second._

 _Christian sat up with all his might, and carefully placed his bare feet on the cold floor. He furrowed his brows, the moment his eyes landed on the clothes he was wearing..._

 _"The fuck?" he uttered, and looked around the room he was in."Is this a hospital?"_

 _As his eyes scanned his surroundings, he noticed that it was white and clean, and also saw all the equipment._

 _'Where the hell am I?' he wondered, and got on his feet... finally!_

 _However, he was still dizzy and after walking a few steps in the direction of the door, Christian sank to the cold, hard floor._

 _"Help! Hey, anyone out there?! Help me!" he shouted, and felt so powerless at that moment._

 _All of a sudden his thoughts drifted off to Ana..._

 _Oh no! He was supposed to meet her and he was planning on proposing!_

 _No..._

 _Christian was just about to call for help again, when he heard the door unlock. His eyes instantly darted towards it, and he watched as the door swung open._

 _"Mr. Grey, why did you try to get up? You're still too weak, you know" he heard a female voice say._

 _The woman immediately locked the door again._

 _"Help me up, will you? Where am I? What do you want from me?!" Christian fired the burning questions at the woman who was in the room, wearing a white bio-hazard suit._

 _"We will answer your questions, Mr. Grey... but first you need to get into bed again." She remarked, and helped him up._

 _After Christian was in bed once more, the woman checked his vitals and shushed him, when he protested._

 _"We need to know how bad it is" he heard her whisper._

 _"How bad what is, Miss ..." he asked, and looked at her confused._

 _"Give me five minutes to check your vitals, and then I'll tell you all you want to know" She said." And by the way, I'm doctor Samantha Kelly."_

 _When she was done, Doctor Kelly grabbed a chair and sit in front of him._

 _Christian was lying on the bed, and waited impatiently." Tell me this first, doctor... why are you wearing a bio-hazard suit?" he asked, his voice shaky." Am I sick?"_

 _She cleared her throat, and nodded." Yes, unfortunately you are sick, Mr. Grey" She replied." You are very sick, and what you have is extremely contagious."_

 _When those horrific words reached his ears, Christian felt like he wanted to throw up!_

 _After a few moments though, he tried to sit up once more._

 _"Please, don't Mr. Grey." Doctor Kelly said." You need your strength for when the virus attacks your body"_

 _Christian couldn't believe his ears, and at that moment only thought about Ana..._

 _He swallowed the huge lump that had formed in his throat, and asked." Please, can I at least see my girlfriend? I was supposed to meet up w..." he began, but Doctor Kelly gently cut him off." I'm so sorry, Mr. Grey... but it is not allowed for you to have any visitors here."_

 _At hearing that, Christian felt his heart bleed inside his chest." Wh.. what? I cannot... I can't see my family? My Ana?" he said, his voice breaking." Why not?"_

 _"You and 48 other people came in contact with an unknown, but very deadly and extremely contagious virus... you and those other patients are now in a place far away from the big city. Dozens scientists, including me are working on a cure, but we are afraid that it could take a while... years even"_

 _"How many years, Doctor Kelly?" he asked, his face extremely pale._

 _She cleared her throat and said." Four to six years tops"_

 _When those gut-wrenching words reached his ears, Christian literally wanted to throw up._

 _No..._

 _Ana? He was about to propose to her... She and him had already planned their life together... They were supposed to get married, and after a few years planned on having at least three kids. He was supposed to be more successful at work, and she was planning on working her ass off, so she could make partner at the firm where she worked._

 _He and Ana were supposed to have an amazing life together..._

 _"Mr. Grey?" he heard doctor Kelly say, taking him out of his thoughts._

 _He looked up at her, and with tears in his eyes, he asked." Can't I see her just one last time?"_

 _"I'm very, very sorry... but the virus is extremely contagious. No, you cannot."_

 _"How did I come in contact with the virus, Doctor?" he asked, while staring at a spot on the wall._

 _Doctor Kelly explained how it happened, but at one point Christian did not listen anymore... all he could think about was his Ana..._

 _"Mr. Grey? Are you even listening to me?" Doctor Kelly asked at a certain point._

 _"Yes..." Christian lied, and asked."So, I won't be able to see Ana for six years or so?"_

 _"Four to six years, yes... But once you're cured, you can have a normal life with her. The one you both deserve. Also, the cure will help the others too. The ones who survive, Mr. Grey..." Doctor Kelly said._

 _"What does that even mean, doctor?"_

 _"Uhmmm... Three patients have died last evening" She said so softly, he could barely hear her._

 _As those awful words reached Christian's ears, he felt so powerless and helpless._

 _He knew right then and there that his life was in the hands of these scientists/ doctors._

 _"Should I even try to fight for my life, doctor? Is there really a chance, I'll even get through the night?" he asked, his voice toneless, while tears pooled in his gray eyes._

 _"I don't know, to be honest... But I do need you to fight hard to stay alive! And I assure you, Mr. Grey. We will do everything in our power to find the cure." doctor Kelly said." We will give you and the others boosters and we'll take very good care of you... That is a promise."_

 _Christian just nodded, while accepting his fate." OK..."_

 _'Goodbye, Ana' he thought and then asked doctor Kelly for a notebook._

 _He wrote down a few sentences, and handed the note over to the doctor." Please, can you make sure Anastasia Steele receives this note?"_

 _"Of course, Mr. Grey." she replied." Do you want to call her to explain things?"_

 _Christian shook his head." No, it's better this way... My life might be over, but Ana still has a great life ahead of her... She doesn't need to know. Tell my parents **not** to tell Ana where I am or what happened to me... Please?"_

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Ana looked at Christian, while soft sobs escaped her pink lips, tears spilling uncontrollably from her blue eyes. She took a step closer to him and with all the strength that she had in her, Ana slapped him on his cheek, hard... Very hard!

From the force of her slap, Christian's face turned the other way.

As he felt his cheek burn, he thought.' Yes, I _do_ deserve that.'

While hearing his story, Ana felt as if someone had ripped her heart out from her chest.

She sobbed, and grabbed him by his upper arm." How dare you! How dare you leave me and not tell me all of this before!" she shouted, and glared at Christian." I would've waited for you! I would've waited **_forever_ **for you! You know that! So, why shut me out?! Why, Christian? Why?"

* * *

 _ **Note: OK, he so deserves that slap.**_

 _ **What do you all think? ;)**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. :)**_

It means a lot to me. ;)

So, leave me a comment, short or long?

Reviews inspire me... *hint hint *

Till the next chapter,

xoxo

J


	4. Worst decision of my life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Worst decision of my life**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 ** _She sobbed, and grabbed him by his upper arm." How dare you! How dare you leave me and not tell me all of this before!" she shouted, and glared at Christian." I would've waited for you! I would've waited forever for you! You know that! So, why shut me out?! Why, Christian? Why?"_**

The slap Ana had given him, set the skin on his cheek on fire. Christian was seated on the couch, while a tear escaped his eye. It hurt him so much to see her hurt. He wanted… desperately wanted to pull Ana into an embrace and never let her go. He wanted that, and wanted to tell her that he had been **so** fucking stupid to have kept everything from her.

Christian wanted to tell Ana that he was sorry and that he wanted, and needed her to take him back…

However, he could not. Why not?

 _Well, because she was about to get married to someone else... to a good man. A man who wasn't him._

 _He knew Jeremy Blake from boarding school. He was a good fellow, and they used to hang out a lot when they were younger. However, since he and Jeremy both started their own company, they just drifted apart, work swallowing both of their time._

 _Ten phone calls per week turned into one per month, until they didn't see or called each other any longer... Life just got in the way._

 _Two months earlier, when the scientists declared him to be cured, Christian arrived home and the first thing he asked was how Ana was doing._

 _"She has someone else in her life now, son." his father had told him." She's with Jeremy Blake now"_

 _God, that broke his heart into a million pieces._

 _Two weeks later, Mia walked into the living room and told him about Ana and Jeremy._

 _"Christian, uhmm... I have to tell you something"_

 _"Yeah?" he had said._

 _"It's Ana... she's getting married to Jeremy"_

 _Christian remembered how that news devastated him, and that was the day he rearranged the living room._

Ana was right here in his house, in the study and he only had to close the gap between them, so he could cup her face. But no.

Christian couldn't… he just couldn't and would not break up what Ana and Jeremy have, even if it would be the end of him...

No, he refused to confuse Ana by telling her his desires...

The whole time Ana had been looking at him with her gorgeous blue eyes, filled with tears. She was still waiting for him to answer...

In response, he deliberately avoided her gaze by looking the other way.

Ana became impatient, and was still towering over him. But at one point she lost her patience. "Why? Ju... just tell me why you've kept me in the dark about what happened to you, Christian?" she demanded, her voice shaky." Look at me"

He sighed deeply and after a few moments, he finally looked up at her.

Christian cleared his throat, and locked eyes with Ana." I didn't want to give you false hope"

As those words tumbled from his lips, tears had pooled in her pretty eyes." I am a big girl, Christian! I could've handled it..." she said, while the tears rolled down her cheeks." It didn't matter if I had to wait for you. You know I would've waited. Healthy or sick, I still would've loved you and had your back... I would always love you..."

At this point, Christian couldn't take it anymore. As tears pooled in his gray eyes, he reached out to Ana and caressed her cheek. She was still standing, while he was in a sitting position on the couch. The feel of his warm, slender fingers on her skin was too overwhelming, and completely took her breath away...

It had been so long, since Christian had touched her last... Ana's eyes automatically fluttered shut, while she pretended that he never left her.

Ana pretended that she married him, and that they lived together happily, that she never felt the pain of losing him, and that she was his and he was hers...

At a certain point though, she placed her hand over his, making him gasp softly.

As Ana's eyes fluttered open, she noticed it… She saw the love in Christian's eyes and knew right then and there that she could _never_ say "I do" to Jeremy...

"How do you feel now, Christian?" she asked with a worried tone." So, can I assume that you're cured?"

"I feel great now, Ana... I'm healthy as a fish" he replied, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." Ana said softly.

In her bright blue eyes, Christian noticed something.

He knew her so well, and saw in those blue orbs that she just made a crucial decision.

No... Though Christian wanted her back, he just couldn't let her do this...

While feeling an agonizing ache in his heart, Christian tore his hand away from her cheek, making a whimper escape Ana's lips.

He got on his feet, and walked three steps away from her, his chest heaving heavily.

Ana shook her head, totally confused, not understanding why he was acting so mean to her all of a sudden.

She caught his gaze, and noticed that the look in his eyes changed... Those fucking invisible walls around him were up again! He was purposely pushing her away once more. As their eyes met, Ana had a very bad feeling that Christian was about to say something very stupid next.

"We can't do this, Ana..." she heard him say, the words tearing at her heart and soul." In a few hours you are about to get married... Please leave? Go, Ana."

It pained him so much, but he had to let her go.

Ana shook her head fiercely, and simply said. "No..."

"Ana, please... Go! Before you miss your own wedding." He pleaded, and closed the gap between them.

He gently grabbed her by her wrist, and pleaded." Come on, I'll tell Taylor to give you a ride home."

"I said no." she replied, and locked eyes with him.

"Don't be so stubborn" he remarked.

"I demand to know why you didn't tell me about what happened... and don't give me some shitty, lame excuse, telling me you didn't want to give me false hope...No! I want a thorough explanation from you, Christian." Ana said in one breath." I want to know why you were so cruel and decided to shut me out like I meant _nothing_ to you... Why? Why did you let your parents lie to me?!"

Christian ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. 'I forgot how stubborn she could be' were the words that bounced inside his skull, at that moment.

He knew he had no choice, so Christian decided to explain as best as he could.

"Believe me, Ana. When doctor Kelly told me I was sick, I wanted to be selfish and I wanted you to know... She asked me if I wanted to call you to explain what happened. And in one split second, I **_did_ **want to do it. However, the next second I began feeling guilty, because I didn't want to turn your life upside down..." He confessed, and began to choke up, tears pooling in his eyes." You had a plan for your life, r'member? Work your ass off and become partner one day... I couldn't let you give up on your dreams, Ana. They meant so much to you and you've sacrificed so much to become this amazing, talented lawyer. I couldn't let you get distracted... I couldn't let you hang onto me, when there was a 90 % chance that I would die anyway. You deserved so much more, so much better, Ana... that is why... I thought my life was over, but you? You had your whole life ahead of you"

As his heart-breaking confession reached Ana's ears, she wanted to scream from anger and agony... her whole body was shaking, unable to bear the pain.

"You didn't have the right to make that decision for us, Christian! We were a couple, y... you and I. Two people had a say in it. Y... you did not have the right!" Ana shouted, her voice trembling heavily.

"I'm so sorry, Ana... I regret that decision now, believe me. It's the worst decision of my life." he pointed out, while swallowing the huge lump in his throat." I really wished I took Doctor Kelly's advice, and called you that day, Ana"

"You're sorry?!" Ana said, her lips trembling.

His heart ached, seeing how much Ana was hurting... And he wanted to take her pain away. Although he desperately wanted to ask her not to marry his old buddy, Christian could never be selfish with her.

So, he thought it would be better to end this now, before the situation escalated. "I was right though... Look at you now. You are Anastasia Steele, the youngest female District attorney in Washington State." He told her." I am your past. Jeremy is your future, Ana. Please go. Leave, and don't ever look back."

Ana heard the words that left his lips, and yet she decided to totally ignore them... No matter how much Christian had hurt her, Ana knew that he was made for her, and _only_ her.

She shook her head, and then cleared her throat." No."

Christian might still want her to marry someone else, but she didn't want Jeremy's ring on her finger! No, she wanted Christian's.

She closed the gap between them, and when she stood right in front of him, Ana whispered."I can't marry him... cause I still love you"

Christian took a few steps back, till his back hit the wall. He couldn't move, he was frozen at the spot. Ana looked up at him with determination in her eyes and in **that** moment, he knew that he was in big trouble.

'This wasn't right.' a voice in his head told him. 'This wasn't right!'

At one point his eyes fluttered shut, because he was unable to handle how her blue eyes were boring into his, making the invisible walls around him crumble, and had turned them into dust...

"You promised me that after you knew the truth, that you would go back to your future husband." he muttered under his breath, while his eyes opened and their eyes met.

With an amused tone in her voice, Ana simply said."Well, clearly I lied."

Their bodies were mere inches apart, their faces almost touching. The scent of her perfume and shampoo was driving his senses wild. Christian was too afraid to even breathe, he was terrified. He didn't want to give into her, because she deserved so much better than him.

At this point, Ana had already made up her mind and whispered." I won't marry Jeremy. You are right about one thing, Christian. You **are** my past. But… you are **also** my present and my future. Always will be."

As those words tumbled from her pink lips, Christian felt shivers down his spine. At a certain point Ana's lips were near his left ear, her warm breath fanning over the sensitive skin there, making his whole body tingle, his breath becoming shallow.

And then Ana traced his left cheek with her soft, delicate fingers. Christian couldn't help, but to let a soft moan escape his lips. The feeling was too much, too overwhelming…

He knew that he shouldn't. She was _not_ his anymore. She belonged to someone else.

'You shouldn't, you fool!' he scolded himself mentally, but he got lost… So lost in her words, her voice, her touch, her scent, her presence, her whole being. Christian kept his eyes locked onto hers, and held in his breath.

Ana reacted by smiling at him. Oh, that smile... and those bright, blue eyes... He knew at that point that it was no use fighting his feelings any longer.

Christian groaned, and clenched his hands into fists, and wanted nothing more than to grab Ana by her face and crash his lips onto hers, and kiss her passionately till she couldn't remember her own name.

However, that little annoying voice in his head, send red flags to his brains... NO, do not do it!

Ana was biting her pink lips at one point, and looked up at him innocently...

He shouldn't. No, he shouldn't. But her lips looked so soft and pink... and inviting... also so very tempting.

No, he most definitely. should. not...

* * *

 **Note: Should he though? And more importantly... will he?**

 **PLEASE, do not throw your phone, or tablet or laptop at me... ;)**

 _ **What do you all think? ;)**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. :)**_

It means a lot to me. ;)

So, leave me a comment, short or long?

Reviews inspire me... *hint hint *

Till the next chapter,

xoxo

J


	5. Their song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Their song**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 ** _He shouldn't. No, he shouldn't. But her lips looked so soft and pink... and inviting... also so very tempting._**

 ** _No, he most definitely. should. not..._**

Ana was so close to Christian, making his head spin deliciously. She waited for him to make a move.

It was all up to him now. Ana pulled back a bit to lock eyes with him, and waited patiently.

 ** _\- Flashback-_**

 _Early in the morning, before she drove to Christian's house, Ana had called Jeremy, and told him that she had to come over to his place._

 _He instantly sensed that something was horribly wrong, and agreed to see her... She never called him up this early._

 _"Bad luck, you know. Seeing the bride before the ceremony" he had told her through the phone._

 _The second he had opened his apartment door for her, and had locked eyes with Ana, he knew." You're going to see him, aren't you?" Jeremy said._

 _Ana nodded, and whispered." I need the closure, Jeremy"_

 _"You still love him." he simply said, his voice colder than the coldest winter." If you dare to go to his place, the wedding's off, Ana"_

 _She looked up at him, tears pooling in her eyes." I have to do this, Jeremy... I need to do it."_

 _"Then the wedding's off." Jeremy said, and immediately had shut the door in Ana's face._

 _"Jeremy, please... open the door" Ana said aloud and rang the doorbell._

 _He immediately opened the door, and glared at her." I knew that you never stopped loving him." he said, his eyes teary." Don't go, Ana... if you go, you and I are over... is that clear?"_

 _It pained her so much to hurt him, but she couldn't go through with the wedding without knowing why Christian had left her 5 years ago._

 _"I'm so sorry" She said, while tears pooled in her blue eyes." I have to do this, Jeremy. If I don't, I won't be able to move on with my life"_

 _Ana then turned on her heels, and was already walking away, but then Jeremy followed her, and grabbed her by her wrist." Please, Ana... do not throw away what you and I have." he pleaded._

 _She closed her eyes for a moment, and shook her head." You deserve someone who loves you, Jeremy...I'm so sorry that it's not me."_

 _"What if he doesn't want you? What if he rejects you like he had, five years ago, huh?" he spat at her." Then you've lost him... and me! Can you handle that? Can you handle being alone again, Ana? Can you?"_

 _She knew that she was taking a huge risk, but she was willing to. Ana refused to keep Jeremy as a 'spare' in case Christian rejected her._

 _Ana hated herself a bit for hurting Jeremy, but at least she did the right thing by him... She had told him that she planned on seeing Christian and didn't do it behind his back._

 _It pained her to hurt him, but at least she was being honest._

 _'Why couldn't I love him like I loved Christian?' Ana thought at that very moment._

 _" Ana, please don't do it" Jeremy begged, while a tear rolled down his cheek._

 _"I'm so sorry, Jeremy"_

 ** _\- End of flashback -_**

And now here she was, at Christian's place. _The second he had opened the door of his study for her, Ana had no intentions to go back to Jeremy._

 _That's why she lied, when Christian told her to go back to him, after he had explained himself about 5 years ago._

Minutes had passed, while an internal battle raged inside of Christian's head.

Then Ana began to sing a song. Their song...

And that's the moment, she choose to lean onto him, placing her head on his chest. Her left hand was wrapped around his waist, while her right hand landed on his stomach. She knew what she was doing to him. She knew that he could not resist her.

Christian's eyes fluttered shut, and inhaled Ana's wonderful scent...

'I can't resist her' were the words that swirled inside his head at that very moment.

He never had the strength to resist the woman he loved more than life itself.

Ana kept singing softly, while her right hand did some exploring, making him hold in his breath. It went from his stomach to his chest and finally landed in his soft, thick hair. The feeling of her fingers caressing his hair was sending a sensation that went from his tummy to his toes. This whole time, Christian had his eyes closed and his hands were still clenched into fists. Her other hand also moved, and did some exploring too...

It roamed from his back to under his shirt and made its way inside his shirt, caressing the bare skin of his back. At one point, he felt wonderful shivers go up and down his spine, the feeling of her nails scraping his bare skin making him lose his mind...

Ana knew him and knew exactly which part of his body were the most sensitive.

Christian's breath hitched in his throat, the second he felt her right hand leave his hair and ended up on his left cheek.

Looking up at him, she whispered." There is no need for you to fight it. I will always be yours. You want me to go? Then I will. I cannot force you to do something that you're clearly not ready for. But remember this: I was never his, and Jeremy and I are over."

In an instant, her right hand left his cheek and the other abandoned his back. Her body wasn't leaning on his anymore and her head had left his chest. It felt so right to have her that close, so the moment she wasn't there anymore, Christian almost felt a physical pain.

The pain of losing her all over again.

Without looking back, Ana walked away from him. Tears rolled down her face, while accepting that he indeed has rejected her.

The second she pulled back from him, Christian had opened his eyes, instantly missing Ana's warmth and presence.

He watched her walk away from him, his throat closing up.

She was about to walk out the door… out of his life. Forever...

No... The pain that he felt at that moment was too much for him to bear.

He watched her go, while a tear escaped his eye, unable to believe that Ana didn't even look back once.

He wanted to shout.' Don't leave. Please don't!'

However, the words refused to leave his lips. A voice inside his head scolded him.' Don't let her go. Stop her! You need her. You love her! You can't live a day without her! So stop her'

But Christian was unable to do so, his vocal cords refusing to cooperate. So instead of saying those words, he grabbed his phone and let his ringtone play. It was a song, but not just any song... it was 'their song!'

Ana was just about to close the door behind her, when that familiar sound reached her ears...

She instantly turned around, and looked at him and noticed how his eyes were filled with tears.

Christian looked at Ana pleadingly, and reached out to her, his throat closing up, his voice still refusing to cooperate.

Her tears flowed down her cheeks and in that moment, she knew. She knew that he wasn't fighting her anymore…

Ana practically ran into his arms and held onto him with all her might.

They both cried, and Christian held onto her, ordering himself to never let her go again...

She was his, and only his… Always.

At one point, Ana looked up and locked eyes with him. He smiled and whispered." I love you, Ana."

"I love you too, Christian. And I wished that I didn't go on vacation five years ago, I wished I didn't go with Kate to Greece ."

He let out a deep breath and said." I am glad and thank the heavens that you _did_ go on that three week trip, because if you hadn't, you would've gotten infected too, Ana... God, I love you so fucking much!"

She responded by grabbing his face with both hands and pulled him towards her. But just as their lips were about to collide, she stopped pulling.

Their lips were mere inches apart, but Ana wanted him to make the next move…

Without hesitation, Christian leaned into her and closed the little gap between them. With his eyes closed, he captured her pretty pink lips with his. That action caused a connection, a connection that felt like firework and every other wonderful thing combined.

Oh, he missed the taste of her lips. She immediately responded and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, bringing them closer to each other.

One of his hands was cupping her face, while the other landed in her hair at one point. As her scent reached his nostrils, Christian felt wonderfully dizzy, her intoxicating scent making his head spin gloriously. He didn't want the kiss to end, but they both needed air to breathe, so he broke the kiss, making her whimper softly.

He sucked in a deep breath and looked at the beauty standing before him. Her hair was slightly messed up, her cheeks flushed, her pink lips swollen and her chest was heaving dangerously.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, while he looked at her like a starving man. He'd just devoured her lips, but it felt like it wasn't enough. It was never enough... Not anymore, it wasn't.

Christian wanted, no… he needed more. More of her, all of her. Years of not being able to kiss her, touch her, and feel her had made him desperate for her.

Ana felt the same way and pressed her whole body harder into him. She whispered."I need you, baby."

That was it!

Christian lightly grabbed her waist and turned them around. Now she was the one with her back against the wall, while he pressed his body hard into hers.

She gasped softly at the sudden move, and even smiled inwardly. Christian crashed his lips onto hers once more, and kissed her with so much passion that her knees gave out. He held her steady and felt her softly biting his bottom lip. He parted his lips for Ana, letting her tongue plunge into his mouth.

This time, she was the one devouring him...

Their hearts began to race, their breaths becoming ragged. She was tugging hard on his hair and smiled when he softly groaned from the pain.

While they kept on kissing, her hands disappeared under his shirt, exploring and tracing his stomach.

Christian knew that they should stop, before it went on any further.

He had to stop, because he wanted to tell Ana about his time in the medical facility, and the cure... He wanted to tell her what had happened to Doctor Kelly... that she got infected too and that she died, just before the cure was perfected.

Christian had so much to tell Ana. He wanted, needed to tell her everything first. That's why they had to stop… but he didn't have the strength to do so. He couldn't...

A moan escaped his lips, when her hands expertly unbuttoned his shirt.

That's when his brains began to warn him, sending the red flags.' Stop her!' it said.

However, the moment Christian looked her in the eyes, he knew he had lost the battle before it even began.

The look she gave him was of a woman who truly loved and desired him... all of him, flaws and all.

Those were the things he dreamed about for years now…

Christian cupped her face, and caressed her cheek." I will never ever let you go again, Ana" he whispered, and crashed his lips onto hers once more.

* * *

 ** _Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you all._**

YOU TOTALLY ROCK! :)

Until the next one... ( last chapter )

Laterzz,

J


	6. When you hold me in your embrace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

 **Chapter 6**

 **When you hold me in your embrace**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 **Note: So... as you may know I don't do Author's notes at the beginning of a chapter.**

 **But this is the final chapter, and I kinda feel sad and also I'm very happy I participated in the challenge.**

 **This short story is the result of it... ;)**

 **Thank you ALL so so much for taking the time to read my work. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You are awesome... and YOU TOTALLY ROCK!**

* * *

 ** _Christian cupped her face, and caressed her cheek." I will never ever let you go again, Ana" he whispered, and crashed his lips onto hers once more._**

All he wanted was to feel her and hold her close. And never let her go. Never ever, as long as he lived…

As Christian gently grabbed the back of her head, Ana whimpered and whispered." Want you so much, baby..."

He responded by crushing his lips onto hers. As their lips collided, Ana moaned loudly into his mouth. God…. This is what she had been longing for and dreaming about for four years, eleven months, three weeks and five days to be exact.

She got so lost in the moment, and grabbed at him, everywhere her delicate hands could reach.

As Christian's breathing became shallow and his heart sped up, he wrapped his arms around her small frame. Ana instantly locked her fingers around the back of his neck, while tasting his sweet, wonderful lips… God! She missed this… So much!

Christian's heart rammed against his chest, still unable to believe Ana had taken him back." Love you" he uttered, wanting to let her know just how much she meant to him.

As they got lost in each other's embrace, while the world faded away, Christian planned so many things for the two of them.

He broke the kiss, and grabbed Ana's face, then looked her deep in the eyes." I gotta do this, Ana... I know the timing sucks, and you just broke up with Jeremy, but time is so precious... life is so precious. I'm talking from experience. So, I really need to ask you this first, OK?'

Ana's chest was still heaving, her gaze dreamy from the magical kiss." I'm listening" She replied out of breathe.

"I've looked death in the eye a dozen times, but with the help of the scientists and doctors I am cured today... So, I know how vulnerable our lives are... we are here now, but tomorrow isn't guaranteed... That's why I don't wanna waste any more precious time, my sweet Ana. When you are ready... will you become my wife?" he said, while tears pooled in his eyes.

As those words reached her ears, a soft sob escaped her lips." Yeah... bad timing and all, but that doesn't matter... I do, Christian... I do wanna marry you... I can never be someone else's wife, but YOURS... I will always be yours"

Christian's heart leaped from happiness, as those heart-warming words reached his ears, and he responded by crushing his lips onto hers again.

'Yes' he thought.

 **The moment her lips touched his, Christian knew that he finally was home...**

"Want... you... now" he heard Ana say, so he obliged.

The way her tongue and warm, sweet lips were moving against his, made it difficult… very difficult to think of anything else but her.

Ana... his sweet, beautiful Ana...

While Christian felt how her fingers disappeared in his locks, he deepened the kiss, and then sucked on her bottom lip.

He was about to do something. He knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't contain his feelings for her anymore… And he couldn't resist…

So, as Christian tore his lips from hers for a moment, and brought his lips to her ear, he whispered." Let's elope, Ana... please?"

Those words send a shiver up and down Ana's spine. Oh, yes... she so wanted to do that.

She never wanted a big wedding... She just needed _her_ man, and a clergyman to perform their marriage... that's all.

"YES, let's get married in Greece. Mia will kill you and me for it, but she will forgive us one day"

"Let's do it... tomorrow?" Christian asked.

Tomorrow... yes, but right now she wanted him.

At that, Ana grabbed his face with both hands and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Christian Grey, if you keep stalling, I might have to take charge and shove you on this floor and get my way with you" she said naughtily, and bit her bottom lip, her voice so seductive, her gorgeous eyes filled with love and lust… for him, and only him.

This time Christian picked her up effortlessly, making Ana wrap her long legs around his waist. Christian gently pushed her back against the wall, as he kissed her harder and deeper, making her whimper and moan loudly.

She dug her fingernails hard onto his shoulders, making him growl from pain and pleasure. At one point, her whole body felt like it had caught fire, as Christian drove her crazy with his hands and lips. His manly scent was intoxicating, driving her completely wild...

She couldn't help but whimper, as he trailed kisses down her neck and collar bone.

"God, Ana!" he said in between kisses.

"Christian, I need you now!" Ana pleaded." I want you so much right now."

Ana never thought she could want someone as much as she wanted and needed him at this moment. The pace of their kisses quickened, as he walked them over to his desk and placed her on it. She wrapped her legs around him, never wanting to let him go. Ever!

As she pulled him closer to her, Ana took off of his dress shirt, and then traced his back and chest with her fingers. She frantically bit Christian on his shoulders and chest, the love bites raw, while digging her nails onto his hot skin.

"Ana" she heard him moan.

'God! I hope I don't hurt him too much' she thought and attempted to be gentle.

Her jacket ended up on the floor and so did her blouse. Note to self: She had to buy another blouse, cause Christian impatiently ripped it to pieces.

It's like he could read her mind, because in between kisses, he whispered." Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one."

"Baby…" Christian pleaded, his chest heaving and his breathing very ragged.

"Christian, please." Ana whined. She couldn't wait anymore. She wanted him right this instant.

As she admired him, her eyes devouring his perfect form, looking hungrily at his bare chest and stomach, Ana sighed deeply." Still love every. inch. of. you" She whispered, and that was the beginning of a very hot, steamy, sexy, and passionate morning and afternoon...

Christian and Ana made love that day like their life depended on it...

"I love you" were the words that tumbled off of her lips and his a dozens times, while making sweet, unadulterated love over and over again.

They made love in the study, in the bedroom, in the hall, in the bathroom, and last but not least, in the bath tub...

Oh, yes... yes they did!

.

.

 ** _~ Three years later ~_**

Christian looked over to his wife, as the limo drove into the cemetery.

"You do not have to come to the grave, sweetie..." he told Ana, his voice trembling slightly.

She smiled, and squeezed his hand." Of course I will come with you... you need me"

He chuckled and stated." Yup, I do not know why I keep forgetting that you can be very stubborn."

"And very feisty" She added, and winked at her husband.

"What about Teddy?" he asked, as he glanced at their 18 month-old baby boy.

"Taylor promised to look after him, while we go to the grave." Ana simply said.

"I love the little one, you go and do what you need to do, Mr. Grey" they both heard Taylor say.

"Thank you, Taylor... thanks so much." Christian said, and squeezed his wife's hand once more.

They stepped out the limo, and silently walked hand in hand over to the grave with the white grave stone.

As they reached their destination, Christian's heart bled all over again, tears forming in his eyes, about to spill.

"Hello, Doctor Kelly... I wish you were still alive so you can see my Ana" he said, and placed the bouquet of flowers on the ground.

"Thank you, doctor" Ana whispered, while chocking up." Thank you so much for working day and night, so my Christian could be here with us now."

Ana looked over to her husband, and brought her hand to his face, wiping away his tears for him.

" She saved not only your life, but also the others... she's a hero, Christian" Ana stated, and kissed her husband's hand.

"Yes, she indeed is a hero... one that saved 12 lives, including me." He uttered, and pulled Ana in a very tight embrace.

As they pulled back from the hug, Christian noticed more families walking up to the grave.

He recognized them one by one... and introduced Ana to them.

From the 49 people, only 12 patients survived and they were all here with their family and friends.

At one point, Doctor Samantha Kelly's grave was surrounded by so much flowers, it looked almost magical...

.

.

As Ana and Christian walked back towards the limo, they both were silent.

"I love you so much, Ana." he told her, and locked eyes with his wife.

"I still love you too, more than I did yesterday, Christian" she replied, and smiled up at him.

They stepped into the car, and the first thing Christian did, was grab his little boy." You're getting so big." he said.

Ana chuckled and said." Yup, he sure is."

Taylor drove away from the cemetery, and at one point reached the high way.

"So... when can we expect Teddy's little brother or sister?" he joked, and looked in the rear view mirror.

Ana smiled and blushed, while Christian burst out into a contagious laughter." Soon, Taylor... very soon." he promised.

"What will her or his name be?" Ana asked, and raised an eyebrow.

Christian kissed her on the lips, and said." Can we call her Phoebe Samantha Grey, if it's a girl?"

A beautiful smile instantly graced Ana's face, as her husband told her that." Yes, we will name her after Doctor Samantha Kelly"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _~ Two weeks later ~_**

Ana watched lovingly at Christian, as he spoke at the charity event, organized by him and his parents.

A tear rolled down her cheek, knowing how hard it must be for him to talk about his experience during his time in the medical facility.

"Every day the other patients and I hoped and prayed for a cure. Most of us didn't make it, but the ones who did... people like me and my employee Luke Sawyer, who got infected also, are thankful..." he began, but stopped mid-sentence, because his throat closed up.

"Sorry..." Christian said, and continued after two full minutes, all the people in the ballroom silent, some of them crying also." There's only 12 of us left, but I speak for the survivors, me being one... We are thankful for the scientists who saved our lives by finding this cure. Thirty eight people lost their lives from the virus, including Doctor Samantha Elle Kelly. In honor of them, we've started the 'Samantha Elle Kelly' foundation. The money will not only go to the scientists in the US, but it will reach different countries all over the world. We aren't the first, but let us continue the fight against contagious deceases in our own country, and also the rest of the world..."

"Hear! Hear!" all the people in the ballroom shouted, including Ana, Mia, Carrick, Grace, Kate, Taylor and Sawyer.

Christian smiled, tears pooling in his eyes, and looked around the ballroom.

When his eyes met Ana's, he blew her a kiss, and she gladly caught it." Love you" they both mouthed.

.

.

 _ **~ Back at the Grey mansion, hours later ~**_

It was half passed midnight, when Ana walked down the stairs to join Christian in the living room.

"Hey, Ana" she heard a voice say.

It was Gail.

"Hi sweetie, thank you so much for looking after Teddy." Ana said, and hugged Taylor's wife.

"My pleasure, Ana" Gail replied." He is such a good boy."

Ana chuckled." Are you sure? Cause with me, he likes throwing tantrums."

Gail shook her head, and said." Maybe he's just jealous."

"Jealous of who?" Ana asked surprised.

"Of her or him..." Gail replied, and placed a hand on Ana's tummy.

Ana furrowed her brows, and was just about to ask what she was talking about, when they both heard Taylor and Christian laugh.

"What are they up to?" Ana asked curiously.

"Let's find out." Gail replied, and dragged Ana towards the living room.

"What are you guys doing?" Ana asked, as they reached their destination.

Christian chuckled." Tay... Taylor has bad taste in music." he said, and burst out into laughter.

"Hey, music is music... there's no such thing as bad music." Taylor replied.

The four of them still had some energy left, and decided to talk some more about the foundation.

Christian poured three glasses, while Gail handed a cup of tea over to Ana.

At the charity event, Luke Sawyer also spoke of his experience with the contagious virus.

When Christian came in contact with the virus, Taylor had three days off, because he and Gail went to Puget Sound for the weekend.

During that time, Sawyer took Taylor's place as Christian's bodyguard, and so he got infected.

Fortunately, he was cured just like Christian was.

It was almost 1 AM, when the four of them decided to head to bed.

Taylor and Gail said good night, and walked out the living room.

"Hey, what's up?" Ana asked, and closed the gap between her and Christian.

He was seated on the couch, and was staring at a spot on the wall.

"Nothing" Christian replied, and looked up at Ana, when she reached him." Everything's fine."

"You sure, Mr. Grey?" Ana asked, and shoved Christian, making him lean back onto the couch.

Ana straddled him, and grabbed his face." Tell, me"

He locked eyes with Ana, and gently placed a hand on her tummy." I'm fine, Mrs. Grey." he said softly, and captured her red lips with his own.

"Hmmmm" Ana moaned, and kissed him back fiercely.

They broke their passionate kiss to breathe at one point.

"Play me our song... please?" Ana asked, and looked at her husband through her thick eyelashes.

Christian smiled widely and grabbed his phone.

Ana waited, as he pressed play.

Their song reached their ears, making both of them smile widely...

"This song saved our relationship." Christian stated." Do you r'member?"

Ana nodded, and kissed him fiercely, then pulled back, while his hand landed on her bottom." How can I forget." She whispered.

Christian cupped Ana's face, and looked her deep in the eyes, while they were in the same position, both on the couch, Ana straddling him.

"All my agony fades away, when you hold me in your embrace..." Ana sang along, the words just perfect for the two of them.

Christian looked lovingly at his wife, and said." I cannot get enough of saying this... but I love you, Ana..."

She cupped his face gently, and replied." Love you too, Christian... always will"

Yes... Christian Grey will always be the man Anastasia Steele loved **_unconditionally_**...

 **The End**

* * *

Song: All I need by Within Temptation


End file.
